Muggle Studies
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: Arthur Weasley's first ever Muggle Studies class... some cute little Molly/Arthur fluffiness as well!


Here is my 2nd story for the When They Were At Hogwarts Competition at HPFC forum. This time it's Arthur. One of my favoutire pairings is Molly/Arthur and I think he liked her since the first day, while she sort of liked him, but took a long time to realise it. Oh, and in this their friends are the same ones mentioned in my Molly/Arthur story "Just What I Need." And the Professor on Muggle Studies is the author of a book about Muggles mentioned in the HP series.

**Disclaimer: No one who wites fanfiction is the actual owner of the stories... so neither am I!**

* * *

><p>Arthur was quivering with excitement, clutching his school bag in both hands and waiting for the door to Muggle Studdies to open up. It was his first ever Muggle Studies lesson, and he was looking forward to it very much. A familiar lilting laugh caught his attention. Molly had appeared at his side.<p>

"Looking forward to this?" She asked, smiling warmly. Arthur heart beat a little faster as he smiled back. For the three years he'd know Molly Prewett he'd never gotten past the happy feeling when she spoke to him. Over a head shorter then him, her personality more then made up for it. And her beauty, of course. Arthur's ears turned red.

It was embarassing to find himself blushing again. All the Gryffindors in their year were very good friends and often stuck together in a big group of friends, going everywhere together. Arthur loved it, not only because he got to hang around with Molly, but because he always had someone to suit his mood. Whether he wanted to study quietly with Lance or have a good laugh with Crispin, there was always someone there. And after two years of spending time with Molly almost constantly he had gotten over his awkward habit of blushing whenever she was near, and stammering when he spoke to her. But now he hadn't seen her for the whole of the summer holidays, and time had not helped. He was almost as bad as he'd been from the start. Luckily she didn't notice.

"Yeah, it should be great." He finally managed to say. Molly laughed again.

"You always did love muggles!" She agreed.

"They _are_ fascinating." Arther enthused, looking down at the books in his arms. Molly was smiling fondly now. "I can't wait to see what we're learning in class. Of course, I read the book, but it didn't cover everything. And we'll be going into more depth in class on all of it."

Before Molly could answer Octavia called out her name, and Molly turned to face her, peering at the magizine she was holding out. She giggled, the rest of her friends also crowded around.

"...and he wrote that other song," Octavia was gushing. "You know the one 'dadada...and then baaaby, I saw your face in water... reflecting'."

The girls all joined in the song, "'Reflecting in moonlight! The stars all shining so bright- and the brightness of my lumos reflecting in your eyes!'" They sang at the top of there lungs before bursting into giggles again.

"Oh, he's so handsome." Molly sighed, peering at the picture. The rest agreed quickly. But Arthur clenched his jaw and turned away.

Gosh he was pathetic, mooning over her. He scoffed at himself and glared at the floor. Molly was so much better then him anyway. She'd end up with someone a whole lot more suited to her. Someone brave and smart and handsome, without any strange obsessions. He clutched his Muggle Studies books closer.

As he glanced up he caught Matt's eye. His friend was looking at Octavia with a very similar expression as she flashed the magazine around. They shared a grim smile.

At that the door swung open. Professor Egg clapped his hands twice to make the hallway of students fall silent.

"Line up and come on in. Chose your seats wisely, you'll be in the same ones for the rest of the term." Professor Egg said loudly. The students did as he said.

Arthur forgot all about Molly for a moment as he looked around at the amazing items scattered around the room. There was even a telemision (or he thought that was it's name) in the corner. He was itching to examine them. They must have been altered to run on magic in the Hogwarts air, so full of magic. He couldn't wait to look at plugs and find out all about the stuff muggles used to make thing work- he couldn't remember the name right now.

"Arthur! Matt!" Molly yelled, breaking into his daydream. "Come sit here!" She was sitting at the side of the room with Dede. Octavia and Donna were on the desk beside them. And there was an empty desk right in front of Molly. Neither boy thought twice, they strode across the room and took their seats. Arthur couldn't help the swelling in his chest. What a perfect, perfect class. He got to sit in front of Molly _and_ learn about his favourite thing.

"Now, open to page 2 and find the diagram of the Muggle and the Wizard. Here we will begin." Professor Egg said. Arthur flipped open his book excitedly. This was going to be an amazing year.

* * *

><p>Please don't forget or neglect to review!<p> 


End file.
